Ai no Kakera (Fragments of Love)
by Delita-chan
Summary: Van and Marcy have never gotten along; not as children nor 7 years after Serge's adventure! During a reunion party at Viper Manor, they have a major dispute and Van decides it's time to find out how they truly feel about each other.


All characters here are property of Squaresoft.  Title and song insert are property of the Japanese group "Every Little Thing". Don't bother suing me, I can't even afford a new computer.  This fic contains some mild use of language.  Also, I've changed Van's last name from Kakovka to Kouda. This is version 2.0, which few minor updates to the story. Revised 05/03/02 Ai no Kakera (Fragments of Love) 

Written by Delita-chan

"To our reunion!"

Serge Juujinkou lifted his glass for a toast.  His wife Kid raised hers as well.

"Aye! And to our well-being, even after all these years," she said as the crowd in Viper Manor Ball room raised their glasses.  Even the small ones, such as Leah, Mel, and Marcy, who were now teenagers, raised their juice glasses.  Clapping erupted through the ballroom, followed by more cheers.  Eventually, the crowd of former comrades of Serge resumed their mingling and dancing as Nikki and his troupe continued their performance.

On the other end of the room, 20-year old Van Kouda, painter of Termina, stared at the couples now on the dance floor; Riddel and husband Dario, Serge and his wife Kid, General Norris of Porre, with his wife Leena and even loners like Steena and Guile were dancing with each other.  Van placed the cup of wine to his lips as he kept his eyes peeled; he wanted to be absolutely sure she was still around. 

Mel came back to his side and immediately began chatting happily.  Van smiled politely but he was becoming irritated.  Normally, he loved Mel's optimistic and bright attitude, but he wasn't in the mood for it.  She was his best friend, yes, but right now, he wanted to be left alone.  He wanted to stay away from the crowd and watch Her and Her every move; the girl who got away…

_"Well…you decided to attend, Van."_

_She appeared stoic but escorted him in.  He shrugged at her curtness._

_"Why would I miss this? Serge is my idol. I would never let him down." He'd taken notice of her low-neckline strapless dress and the way her golden hair hung over her shoulders. Her icy-blue eyes looked up at him at times and quickly turned to look on ahead. She looked so mystical and exotic, it left his mouth hanging open.  It was hard to imagine that this attractive young blonde was the same 9-year old girl he hated back in his early teen years. He himself had become a handsome young man, according to a few girls in Termina.  He'd let his violet hair grow out into a small pony-tail and his intimidating manner had become one of good-nature.  He was also much more out-going._

_"Of course not…you never would," she said with a smile.  "So where's your girlfriend? You guys are always together. Did something happen?"_

_Van shook his head.  "Mel is NOT my girlfriend, ok?" he snapped.  She'd looked at him and frowned._

_"Well you both sometimes leave me feeling left out! She's my friend too, you know!" she had retorted._

_"I'm not stupid, I know that," he scowled.  "Can't anybody carry on a decent conversation with you or do you always have to piss off someone?"_

_She'd gasped. "YOU are the one that got upset, not me! I asked you a decent question, Kouda!"_

_"You purposely asked that question because you k now how much it irritates me that people get the wrong idea about me and Mel.  She's my close friend and that is it! Why do you people think that just because a guy and a girl are close means that they'll fall in love? Can't I have a platonic friendship for once? I do NOT love her that way!!" he snapped._

_"Ooh ohh. But look how heated you become over the subject," she said.  "Besides, why would I purposely try to piss you off that way?"_

_He jerked his arm away from hers. "Because you're jealous, that's why, dragoon-lady. You're jealous of Mel and jealous of our closeness.  You can't handle being left out while Mel has a chance to take me for herself, can't you? Can't you?!"_

_She gasped and he saw her cheeks redden slightly.  "What? How DARE  you accuse me of such nonsense!  I am not jealous!" she spat.  She'd appeared very flustered and not very much in control  of her actions; she was angry.  "Why would I want a chance to be with you? I…I would never date you! You're…you're just a stupid artist and a commoner! Don't you think I'd want better?!"_

_Van's eyes widened and he gasped; he could not believe she had said that. Although he was proud of working for a living and painting, he hated being picked on for not being as rich as she was. _

_"You shallow bitch!"_

_He shook his head and tightened his lips, his anger increasing.  He'd had enough of her and the words just came out of his lips. _

_She'd opened her mouth in surprise and it pleased him to see the hurt in her eyes.  For a moment, she looked like she would cry; but instead, she tightened her lips and gave him the coldest glare she could muster.  "How dare you speak to me that way," she muttered. Then she picked up the hem of her dress and spun around.  "See yourself in, you lousy bastard."_

_With that, she'd stomped inside._

He shook his head and looked down at his wine cup sadly.  He deeply regretted the words he'd said to her.  Why did he completely loose it?  He hadn't meant to say those horrible things to her and he knew her better than to really mean what she'd said.

"Van? Hey, Van!"

Van impatiently placed his glass down at his table.  Why couldn't Mel leave him alone for a bit?

"I'm listening," he said patiently, still looking ahead.

"No you're not…is everything alright?" she asked, touching his arm.

_No, it's not alright.  I called your best friend a bitch and I want to kill myself for it. I disrespected and insulted the girl I love…_

"I'm fine," he smiled.  "Really I am."

Mel studied him a bit and then blinked.  "Well ah…I'm going to talk to Marcy, ok? I'll see ya later." She touched his arm affectionately.

Van nodded.  He wanted so badly to shrug off her touch.  Couldn't she see that he didn't want people to get the wrong idea? Couldn't she see that he  longed for another girl?

After Mel walked off, Van headed over to the drinks and helped himself to another.  He sat on a stool nearby and looked out to the dance floor.  On the other side of the room, Mel was chatting happily with Marcy, who looked just as cheery.  Van smiled at the sight of her smiling; she had a beautiful smile , a smile that melted him deep inside. 

Van looked at the drink in his glass, still smiling.  Just how on earth did he become smitten with her anyway? When did he start to look beyond their constant bickering and see the true beauty inside the dragoon-lady?  It must have been since the very first day he'd met her; that day that she'd returned from a private school in Zenan after spending 4 years there.  Yes, that was probably it.  When Mel had re-introduced her to him, he remembered the shock and surprise he'd felt upon seeing the girl. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. Yes, it had to be then.

Or it had to be during the months of their "friendship".  They hadn't gotten a good start; right off the bat, they'd begin to fight and pick on each other.  Why, he'd ask himself. Why?  Was it to conceal his true feelings? Or did he think of her at first as a rich spoiled girl, like the girl she was in her childhood?  Either way, she fought and picked on him just as much; and Van knew he tended to pick on her a little harshly. 

However, there were many instances where they seemed to get along.  Those were the sweet times.  He sometimes let his guard down and allowed himself to act upon his feelings for her; she too, was just as sweet.  He'd gotten to know her as a strong, independent woman who didn't act at all like a spoiled rich girl.  She was open-minded and mature; she never thought of commoners as commoners or nobles as nobles; they were all people to her.  Van soon felt comfortable around her, but by then, he knew he had feelings for her.

_But I've damaged our friendship.  I've always been mean to her. Why the hell did I pick on her so much?_ He thought to himself as he sipped his drink._ I care about her a lot..._

He bit his lip, trying not to venture into that thought. He was afraid of what he might find if he continued.

_Good god…I really AM in love with her. I can't stop obsessing over her. I think about her all the time, even when I'm painting. I have to admit it to myself; I have fallen in love with the dragoon-girl._

He blushed slightly, then remembered her horrible, shallow comment.

_I know her well; she would never ever intentionally call me a commoner.  She must have been really angry._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw her heading toward the stairway up. He put his glass down and walked slowly to the area. He would fix things tonight.

Marcy lifted the hem of her dress and quickly made her way up the steps.  She didn't want anyone to see her.  Unfortunately, the high-heeled pumps she wore weren't helping.  When she got up a flight, she removed her pumps and ran up the rest of the way.

When she reached the library, which was forbidden to everyone except the Devas, she shut the door and leaned on it, taking a deep breath.  She flicked the light switch on and made her way to the bookcase on the other side of the room.  She leaned on it and looked outside the window.  She could still hear the music clearly coming from downstairs, but she ignored it and began to think.

_"You're just jealous!"_

_"You can't handle being left out!"_

_"You shallow bitch!"_

Marcy placed a hand on her forehead.  "Oh god…why am I being so bothered by his words…I can't stop thinking about it." She sighed. "I am not jealous. I don't want him. Mel wants him."

She thought of her conversation with Mel a little earlier and frowned. Mel had come to talk to her, mainly to gossip on how she suspected Van might ask her out.  She then layed it all out; the details of what they'd do as a couple.  Marcy found herself totally uncomfortable upon listening to the details.

She looked out the window again and thought of the two together, hand in hand. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

Why is it bothering me if they date? I don't care. Mel's happy if he dates her. I don't care. I feel nothing for him. I totally… 

Love him.  The words came to her mind immediately and she placed her hands on her mouth. Love him? She couldn't love him.

_Love…do I love him_ she pondered. _I do care about him a lot, despite our fighting.  And I do think about him all the time.  He is handsome too and he makes me blush everytime I see him_…

She smiled slightly and hugged herself.  It felt good to be in love.  It was just too bad that he didn't feel the same way about her; and today's incident proved it.

Of course, Marcy realized that she was to blame.  How could she have let such a horrible insult come out of her mouth? She knew she was deeply hurt by his accusations and that she was angry, but it was no excuse.  

But to call her a "bitch" was something she could not accept.  If he did feel something for her, he wouldn't have said such a thing.  He despised her by now.

She placed her forehead on her hand and let the tears fall.  _You're an idiot, Marcy. Don't dream of falling in love with Van Kouda because he probably loves Mel.  Besides, he hates you after that remark you made about him.  Now he could never fall in love with a girl like you…_

There was a knock at the door.  Marcy turned sharply and saw it opening slowly. How could she have forgotten to lock it! 

Even worse, the person who'd entered the room was none other than Van.  Van, with his neatly combed violet hair and slacks.  He was even more handsome in the light.

"You!" she said.  "Don't you know that this area is off-limits to anyone except Devas? How'd you get past the guards?"

Van shut the door and walked toward her. "Your guards seem to be having too much of  a good time down there.  Looks like the alcohol hit 'em hard." He said.

"Well remove yourself from here at once," she ordered but it sounded weak.  Van ignored her and looked around the library.

"Too bad I didn't bring my sketch pad with me. This area's pretty neat and I would have loved to get this on oils and canvas.  These books must be a hell of a lot of money," he adjusted his glasses. "No wonder it's off-limits."

Marcy folded her arms. "Yeah it is. Look, you can't be here. I mean it." 

"So what are you doing here then?"

"I'm a Deva and I'm allowed to be here when I want, if I want.  Besides…I needed to find a book for my studies tomorrow," she said, looking at the books.

Van chuckled.  "Right…books, Marcy. You're such a lousy liar."

 She began walking toward the door when Van grabbed her arm.

"Marcy, we need to talk. Right now and right here," he said seriously.

She faced him nervously.  She knew she owed him an apology and that's likely why he was there.  "Van," she began quietly.  "Not here. You could get into serious trouble."

Van wasn't affected.  "Yes here and yes now. Marcy, I wanted to apologize for blowing up at you earlier.  I hadn't mean to do that at all.  You just don't understand how I feel about the situation with Mel, but yes. I know. It's no excuse for snapping at you, and even worse, calling you a horrible name."

Marcy shook her head.  "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. Now please…someone's bound to come up here and find you!"  She turned and rubbed her arms.

Van took a few steps toward her, his face showing surprise.  "No…you don't accept it and you're not sorry, are you? You just want me out of here!  I can't believe you aren't sorry for calling me a filthy commoner!" he practically yelled.

Marcy turned with her mouth open.  "Shh!  You know that's not true, Van! Please, keep it down!"

"I will not!" he barked. "Not until we clear this!"  He grabbed her arm again and yanked her close to him.  Marcy pulled it away and looked at him, fear in her eyes.  She loved him and didn't want to further upset him.  So she stood there and said nothing.

"Now…" Van began. "I need to know about that remark you said to me earlier. I need to know why you said that.  I know you were angry, but maybe that meant that deep down you felt that way about me."

Marcy shook her head. "No! You know I didn't mean that!  Of course I think of you as a person."

"I know that! But as far as dating me…you really choose your suitors that way?" he continued.

"What? Where's this coming from?"

"Do you look for men who've got a train of money behind them?" 

"No! Van, what's this really about?" she began to back away from him.

"Is a man with no riches not of any importance? Tell me, Marcy! Tell Me!" he yelled.

"Stop it, Van! That's not true and I do not know where you are getting this from, but honestly you have to realize—"

"Would you love me if I were as rich as Van of Another World?"

Silence.  Marcy's jaw hung open once again.  For a few moments, the two were frozen in position and it seemed like forever.  Marcy processed his words over and over and when she finally took them in, she began to blush.

"What…" she muttered weakly.

Van was worn out by his ranting and began to pant.  He also became well aware of what just slipped out and blushed.  But now that the cat was out of the bag, he might as well go on.  "You heard me…would you love me…" he panted and pointed to himself angrily, "ME…if I was rich. Or can you love me as I am?"

Marcy struggled to find her words.  "I…I…I am so sorry for making that remark about you!" Her expression grew soft.  "You're not a filthy commoner, Van.  You may not be rich, but your mind is.  You're kind, you're wise and you're very caring about your friends.  You've also got a lot of creativity and inspiration; sometimes you inspire me about things I always took for granted.   To me, you're far better than any rich man I've met in my life!"  She slowly held out both her hands and took his hand in them.  "Please…forgive me for being so insensitive. I swear by God that I never meant to say that."

Van's anger left as he felt Marcy's touch.  It was one of the things he loved about her; she had the power to make him feel good inside.  Even though he'd just attacked her, she remained sweet to him.

"I forgive you Marcy. I'm so sorry I lost it again with you." He said as he took her other hand and held it.  "I don't hate you at all and I don't mean to pick on you so much.  I really like you, Marcy. You're the one who's wonderful."

"Well, we have nothing in common, Van. I figured you'd like girls like Mel. Optimistic, cheery and into arts."

He shook his head. "She's an artist. Big deal, there's also Leena's sister Una, the girl who delivers my father's medicine and hundreds of others out there. I want someone who's different. Someone who can teach me something else other than art."

She smiled.  "Thank you Van. And I forgive you as well.  I can only hope I find a way to make it up to you."

Van smiled at her as well as Nikki's band began to play a new song.  This one was slow and it featured a beautiful female voice.

Every Little Thing – Ai no Kakera begins to play. 

Van looked away as he listened to the melody.

_bonyari to sora ni ukabu tsuki wo miagete…_

_natsu no owari wo kaze ni kiita ne…___

Marcy felt the lyrics of the song and slowly pulled her hands from Van's. She was extremely flustered and shy; so shy that it was impossible to look at him.__

_kiekaketa natsukashii aoi kioku ga yomigaetteku…_

Van looked up to her and noticed her immediate shyness.  He smiled.  It was a rare sight to see the mighty Marcella Vale of the Dragoon Devas so afraid.

konna nimo yasashisa ga itai koto nado…  
   
Van suddenly had an idea as he took her hand in his.  "Marcy…you wanted to make this up to me right?"

_shiru sube mo naku sugoshiteita ne…_

"Mm-hmm. I'm very sorry about the situation," she said quietly.

"Well…I think I know what you can do," he said.

_tomedonaku afureteta kyoushitsu de no ano waraigoe mo__…_

"What idea?" she asked. "As long as it's nothing stupid."

_mabushiihodo kagayaita manazashi mo…_

"Nah," he said.  He took her hand and kissed it.  "Dance this number with me."

_itsu no ma ni ka okiwasureta yume wo_

Marcy blushed even more than she could before.  "Dance…?"

Van nodded and placed his hand on her hip and shoulder, in dancing position. "You said you'd make it up to me…"

Omoidashite… 

She nodded. "Yes. I'd love to dance with you, artist-boy." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.  Slowly, Van led her to the soft beat of the ballad.

_te wo nobashi ai no kakera_…

Marcy's felt her heart hammering against her chest rapidly.  Here she was, dancing with the man she'd fallen for a few months ago.  Somehow, it all seemed like a dream to her, being in a forbidden area of the manor, locked away from the rest of the world and dancing with the man she loved to the tune of the Fragment of Love.

  
_kienu you ni tsuyoku fukaku dakishimeyou…_

_I want to hold you, Marcy…more than anything in this world. I want you let me hold you tightly in my arms_ Van thought as he continued to lead her through the dance.  Not surprisingly, she was a graceful person, probably because of all the formals she's had to attend.  Van was going crazy inside at the feel of having her close. She felt so…gentle.  Her aura seemed to emit the warmth of her personality.  He wanted so much to hold her in his arms forever.

  
_donna ni setsunakutemo…_

_I've always felt so alone until I met Van…with him, I feel like I could be the poorest woman in the world and still have the riches of noble.  His love is all I need to fill the emptiness in my heart _she thought as she lay her head on his chest.  He was the one that she'd sought for all her life.  _I pray to God that he will never leave me…_

  
_aishitekureru hito ga iru koto… _

_I love you, Marcy…I always have and I always will_ Van thought as he stared straight into her eyes. The impulse to look away tempted him but he locked his gaze on her.  

She too, looked into his eyes, her cheeks beet-red.  _I love you, Van.  Please stay with me forever…_ she thought and then saw the look in his eyes that told her all.  Her eyes filled with tears of joy.

But nothing surprised her more than what he did next.  He leaned over slowly and began to kiss her. Slowly at first, but then deeply.  She did not fight it.

_Wasurenaide…_

The two were no longer dancing but instead locked in the most passionate kiss they could muster.  The song continued a while longer and then gradually faded out.

_-End of song - _

Van slowly broke his lips from hers and then stared back into her eyes.  He didn't know what to say to her now; would she be angry or reject him?

Marcy greeted him with a smile.  Inside, she was beaming; he kissed her! She'd finally received her first kiss!

She placed her hands on h is cheeks and used the other to push a stray hair from his face back behind his ear.  "Wow…I don't know what to say other than…thank you."

Van chuckled. "Thank you? Why, you're welcome, my dear Dragoon-lady," he said as he kissed her hand.  "You are now officially forgiven," he laughed.

Marcy giggled slightly.  "I'd do it again in a heart-beat," she said, looking away.

Van sighed. "Well…! We can, you know…"

She looked up at him with a smile. Van held up a hand.

"That is…if you'll be my girlfriend."

Marcy opened her mouth in surprise.  Had she just heard Van Kouda, the man who constantly treated her like a child and picked on her, ask her to be his girlfriend? Was this the same boy who had cared for Mel so much, yet hated her, Marcy, during thier childhood years? She couldn't believe her luck; despite thier differences, he had chosen her over his best friend of 5 years, Mel.   "You're…asking me to be yours?"

Van pushed another loose strand of his violet hair back and looked away shyly.  ""Yeah…well. I mean, I'd really like that. But if you don't want to, it's alright. I know I said our social status' don't make a difference, but in this case you probably think it's a little weird. Heh, an artist and a Dragoon? People would think 'what an odd pair---'" 

"I'd love to."

Van took her hands in his and beamed. "Really? Alright!" he yelled then covered his mouth. "Whoops. Sorry about that. I just can't believe you accepted." He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "It's hard to believe that Marcella Vale of Viper Manor just accepted me as her lover!" yelled then covered his mouth. .  .  

"Goodness, am I that well-known?" she joked modestly.  "I can't believe a wonderful artist like you chose me. Not just any artist, but the son of a master painter."

"Shucks," Van said blushing.  "Dad's not that famous…ok, so he's sold works as far as the royal kingdoms in Zenan but…oh alright! No need for modesty."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"So…shall we head back downstairs? Someone's gonna find us up here and think we're…" Marcy said.

"Let them!" Van said. "I don't mind if they think we're engaging in…THAT!" He winked and she punched him playfully.

"Karsh and Dario will kill you for that."

He shrugged. "I'm kidding…but I would really like to stay up here and look at the stars through this window. Can we…just for a while?" 

Marcy thought for a moment, then leaned her head on his shoulder.   "I guess we can…for a while." 

Van wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him.  "Yeah…for a while."

The two sat on the floor, snuggled up by the window and spend the rest of the night gazing at the sky through the small window.  Van really hadn't wanted to see the stars. He only wanted to be alone with her, for as much time as he could tonight.  Maybe tonight, he could tell her "I love you".  Maybe tonight.  But he had all the time in the world. 

For tonight, there was no need to say it. Not as they sat, in each other's arms. 

The words were already there.

Author's comments:  As you can tell, I'm on a Van/Marcy high right now. They're such a romantic couple in my opinion! Initially, this was meant to be a short and quick romance, as I was inspired by Zell's Girl to write this.  But you people who read my stuff know my writing style; no story is ever short!  Ah well. I'm hoping most of you enjoyed this story because I too, enjoyed composing it.  I know it's a little different than my usual comedies but I really it's just as great!

A note about the insert song: I know songfics are cheesy but this song fit the mood and setting of the story perfectly.  Unfortunately, I do not have a translation of the lyrics but I  know only a few words from them.  Even if the thoughts of Van/Marcy during the song don't fit with the lyrics, it all works out well.  However, if you'd like to offer a translation, I'd be happy to re-write that part!

The song used in this story is "Ai no Kakera", sung by Every Little Thing.  It's my favorite ballad so go download it if you can!

Please, only constructive criticism! I can be reached at delita_chan@hotmail.com 


End file.
